


Weight Lifting

by Colin_Dear



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sweat, i dont know what to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dear/pseuds/Colin_Dear
Summary: Zarya's hard not to look at when she's working out.This is the first fanfiction I've ever tried to write, I have no idea what I'm doing.





	

The air in the weight room was hot and muggy, the harsh sun flooding it with light through the windows. The only person in it was Zarya, sitting on the bench with a weight in hand.

Mei, walked into the gym with her bag in hand, stopping when she spotted saw her. 

"Oh! I didn't expect anyone else to be in here." Mei chuckled a bit, trying not to stare at Zarya's defined arms for too long. "Ha, I thought everyone else would be too hot to train in this heat what brings you here, Mei?" Zarya said, continuing to curl the hefty weight up. 

"Oh, um, I figured it would be empty. I'm a bit self-conscious about working out in front of other people" Mei slowly walked over to one of the benches and took her over shirt off leaving only her tank top. "Why? There is nothing to be ashamed of." Zarya stated, looking up at Mei with a slight smile. She smiled a bit at this but quickly looked away. "But now that I'm actually here, the heat really is unbearable."

"Well, if you're not going to work out, would you mind spotting me?"   
"Oh, I don't think I'm strong enough to catch the weight if you drop it," Mei said, her face suddenly feeling a bit hotter now. Zarya set the weight on the ground with a thump and stood, Mei could clearly see her abs flexing as she stood. Her muscles stretched giving off a good view clad in only a pink sports bra and blue shorts. "I'm sure you could handle it, come." The Russian spoke moving to lay down on the weight set.

Mei walked over, standing near the dumbbell looking down at her. Zarya stared up at her, a smirk forming on her lips. Reaching up to grab the bar she took it off its rests. Her muscles bulging and tightening as she held it up. Mei watched her arms move and strain, her shoulders flexing as she lowered the weight down. Sweat was forming at her neck now as she started to put the bar back into the air. The droplets sliding down leaving trails behind as they got soaked up by her bra, the fabric turning a darker color. "One." She suddenly heard, not even realizing she already completed the rep. Zarya grinned up at her feeling cool sweat form at her temples, her muscles stretching and burning in her arms. She felt burning elsewhere too, staring up at Mei's flushing face staring intently at her. 

"One," Mei repeated, swallowing the lump in her throat. Mei didn't even know what to think right now. The urge to just swoop in and kiss her growing. 'But I'm so nervous,'' Mei thought while watching Zarya lowering her arms preparing to do another rep. Sweat at formed at the bottom of her bra now, causing it to become wet and stick to her skin. The fabric hugging to the underside of her breasts. Her breathing labored as she lowered the weight down. Mei watched as her broad chest expanded taking in a deep breath and pushing the dumbbell back up. 'She could probably use me as a weight' Mei suddenly thought, embarrassed for imagining it. Zarya put the bar back into its holder's grazing Mei's head with it. She didn't even notice she had slowly been leaning forward. 

Zarya cupped Mei's face and pulled her down this time, tugging her all the way down to her face and pressed her lips against hers. The feelings of Zarya's rough lips against Mei's plump ones, Mei froze in shock while the other slowly moved against her lips. She was screaming in her head while she began to kiss back. The pressure of her mouth moving against her, the heat she felt radiating from the Russian's skin. 

Zarya took Mei's lower lip between her teeth and gave it a gentle tug before letting go of Mei and pulling away. Mei felt like she had run a mile with the way her breathing was labored.  
Her glasses sliding down her nose a bit from her bent over position, Zarya pushed them back up.

"Do you want to try a different exercise?" Zarya proposed, pushing up from her laying postilion to sit and look at Mei. 

"Yes, ok- yes." The shorter one answered moving around to stand at the side of the bench in front of Zarya. She shivered with excitement despite how hot and muggy the gym was. The sun shining in more now causing striking rays to shine in from the windows, cascading over the two girls as Mei shuffled over to stand in front of Zarya.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? help i dont know how to write


End file.
